


Calling Card

by Shockcakes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Humor, Post-Canon, SWSH Spoilers, Sibling Love, Some suggestive content in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: Piers learns to shut his big mouth
Relationships: Masaru | Victor/Mary | Marnie
Comments: 15
Kudos: 193





	Calling Card

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me
> 
> Marnie was adorable throughout the entirety of SWSH
> 
> I'm multishipping garbage

“So? Think it’s alright?”

Piers never looked like the sentimental type at a first glance. His hooligan rockstar looks and attitude was more befitting of some sort of thug than a big dummy that was proud of his little sister.

“I dunno. You tell me, _gym leader_.”

Marnie chuckled affectionately. Her uniform fit like a glove. If one told a younger version of herself that she’d be the one to take up her brother’s duties as Spikemuth’s gym leader, Marnie would’ve scoffed, believing wholeheartedly that she’d be champion long before then. Accepting the title for real would have been an adjustment, not at all what she would’ve come to expect from her life but if anyone could do it, it would be her. Spikemuth needed someone to help it compete with the likes of Hammerlocke and Motostoke.

Piers smirked. “You’re makin’ me tear up ‘ere.”

“That’d be a first.”

He patted her head, beaming with as much pride as one so glum could have. “I mean it. You’re gonna do aces out there. ‘Sides, the job’s easier than you think since nobody makes it past Motostoke. Can’t tell you ‘ow productive I was with my music.”

“Oh hush up.” Marnie playfully jabbed his rib. “So what’s next for the legendary rockstar Piers?”

“What else? I’m goin’ on tour. Been cooped up here in Spikemuth too long.”

Piers fondly regarded the dusty basketball court that had served as his stage for his many concerts. Too many memories to name had transpired there. Some with his band, others with his sister. It left an almost bittersweet taste – the thought of moving on from it.

“Y’know, in a perfect world, I’d be bringin’ you along with me. You play a mean bass.”

Marnie smiled. The spotlight wasn’t necessarily her favorite place to be; almost fittingly for a Dark-type leader. “Nah. Not really cut out for superstardom.”

“Your loss.”

The pair strolled through their hometown, admiring how it had steadily busted out of its prior debilitated state. Things were livelier now since the place had no longer been completely shut out. “Team Yell” had gone back to being Marnie’s regular gym trainers yet their persistent fawning over her had remained. To this day, she still couldn’t believe she didn’t notice the resemblance on her journeys.

“Still feels like a dream, don’t it?” Piers inquired. “Wyndon.”

Marnie offered an indecisive look. “Yeah. It does.” She came so far. Battled hard and long, all but determined in her goal. She believed so hard that she’d be the one to take the title as she dreamed. Fate had decided otherwise. In the end, she was happy enough that the one who did take it happened to be-

“That Victor.” Piers mused. “Right amazing chap isn’t he?”

A smile crept to her face, like reliving a pleasant memory. She’d met the future champion purely by chance. She’d seen him as just another obstacle to soon be overcome but found friendship not long after. Marnie couldn’t place why but she found him swirling around in her thoughts more than usual.

“He is. He beat Leon after all. Even when the gym leaders ‘ad been tryin’ for years.”

“Arceus knows I was.” Piers chuckled. “Y’know, I seem to ‘ave some memories of you going out of your way to cheer ‘im on back in Wyndon.”

Marnie flinched upon meeting an almost knowing glance. “I dunno what you’re talkin’ about.”

“Really now? I have a sudden brotherly intuition comin’ on.”

“Come off it, then.”

“My little sister. All grown up and looking to get herself a mate. Heavens, I’m seeing me own gray hairs already.” He chortled heartily. The happiest she’d seen of him in so long and it was from teasing her. That certainly figured. “You know, as your brother, it’s my job to tell you all men are bloody pigs.”

She groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose and praying for the moment that this conversation was over. He meant well but that didn’t stop it all from being so _embarrassing_. She suddenly wasn’t averse to holing Spikemuth back up again and having him be on the outside.

“Well, I _suppose_ if it’s Victor then he might be alright. Seemed like a polite lad.”

“You’re off your rocker!”

Piers grinned. “But don’t think I won’t beat him to a bloody pulp if he made any moves where he shouldn’t.”

“ _Piers_!”

She knocked his chest a bit harder but that didn’t stop his laughing. “I’m joshin’! I’m joshin’! Man, I remember back when I was a lad like him-“

“You must _really_ be off your rocker if you think you were like _him_.”

Marnie remembered the dreaded young Piers well; rebellious, rude, and unruly. All things Victor was not. She knew that with utmost certainty.

“You know what I mean. Now, back when I was a lad, I remember I ‘ad this trick. I’d slip my number into my trainer cards whenever I ‘anded ‘em off.”

She raised an eyebrow. Somehow, that didn’t seem like something that would go anywhere fast.“And that _worked_?”

Piers smirked, recalling those memories like they happened just yesterday. “Like a bloody charm. As I grew older I had a bunch o’ new ones printed out too and they ah…uhh.” He unexpectedly clammed up. “Actually, I don’t think I should be telling you about those cards.”

The unfortunate explanation behind his meaning had dawned on her, along with a sickly shudder throughout her entire body. “Bloody hell, Piers!”

The former gym leader chuckled puckishly. “What can I tell you? I was young once.”

Marnie brushed him off and his unsightly trainer cards. The thought of anything like that working had to be a stark slim to none. No way in hell.

“…Be honest. Did that card thing _really_ work?”

Piers smirked boyishly. “Well…maybe not as well as you’d think but I did manage score at least-“ he stopped cold in his tracks, a frown soon familiarizing itself with his normally glum face. “Wait. Y-you’re not…”

Marnie looked away, preferably like an innocent person would. But innocents never did that.

“You’re not actually thinkin’ of doing _that_ are you?”

“N-no! Of course not!”

“Oh Arceus, what did I just do? I’m supposed to be _keepin’_ my baby sister from doing nonsense like that.”

“Hell, Piers! You know I’m not a bleedin’ child anymore.”

“You could be pushin’ Ms. Opal’s age and I’d still call you my _darling. Little. Sister_.”

Marnie groaned.

“But seriously. Don’t do that.”

“I won’t.”

“ _Don’t_.”

“Have fun on tour.” Marnie began walking away from him, keeping her now rose-tinted cheeks out of his sightline.

“I’ll come back!”

“I know.”

Her brother was calling out to her now. “You’ll be in so much trouble if I find any cards like that!” Piers eventually sighed, suddenly annoyed he bother to open his big mouth.

She waved behind her, knowing that he couldn’t see her mischievous smirk.

“ _You won’t_.” said the wind, inaudibly.

\--

The room at Rose of Rondelands never felt so satisfying to return to. Victor had steadily grown used to spending his nights at hotels since even before his received title but he never truly grasped how often he practically lived at hotels until now. It was the simplest explanation for why many inns across Galar had trainer centric suites.

How Leon was able to keep up so many appearances as basically a celebrity was beyond him. Already Victor had felt as though he’d been flying around Galar ten times over for all manner of events. Moments of peace like this were a rarity.

With a sigh, he entered his hotel room, ready to collapse onto the queen-sized bed he was sure to soon pass out on for the next week. Or at least he would of if he hadn’t noticed the peculiar letter sitting on his nightstand.

This wasn’t new. Victor only started to gain dozens of fan letters from devoted fans and soon to be challengers, all asking a myriad of questions; _what was his favorite pokemon typing? How did he get endorsed by Leon? Was that Hattrene on his team single_?

Ignoring that last one, he made every effort possible to write back. It was the least he could do.

Only this letter stood out. It bore a familiar Y-shaped crest he could only associate with the eccentric Team Yell and the entirety of Spikemuth. Victor smiled as the thought of Marnie and Piers keeping in touch. The last he’d heard of them, Marnie had been declared the new gym leader and had already begun accepting challengers. Piers was diving into his music as Victor would’ve expected. He never did try to hide what his true passions were. Good for them, he thought. He was already making himself giddy trying to guess what news either of them had for him.

The Salazzle perfume was an odd touch though.

Victor was greeted to the back of a League Card. Another interesting thing of note as he’d already been given both Marnie and Piers’ rare cards as gifts ages ago. Strange of them to send one extra and not in person, but he wasn’t going to fuss about it.

But then, he turned it over.

Then subsequently lost all brain function.

“Blimey…” Was all the champion can fluster out after laying eyes on the pinup girl in the picture.

It was Marnie, that much he knew. Those spiked twin tails were all too familiar for him to assume anyone else unless there was some twin sister he didn’t know about. That would have been a more likely story as the picture itself displayed quite more than what the actual Marnie had shown off to him before.

Her back was turned to him, her newly attained gym leader outfit loosened far beyond what they should. Her pants had lowered down below her rear, revealing a gracious amount of her undergarments. The hem of her top had given way to her thumb, allowing a side glance of an exposed breast to slip into the shot. Marnie almost never smiled but the tiny semblance of a smirk in this picture had spoken volumes.

Needless to say, it was a far cry from the standard cards he’d grown to have a collection of over his journey. In fact, Victor might even go so far as to say this particular one might need its own _private_ section.

At the top right corner of the card, boldened in thick handwriting, had been a personal note from her:

_Come visit any time. I’ll be waiting._

It soon dawned on him:

Perhaps it was time for him to take a visit to Spikemuth.


End file.
